


sunrise at the top of the world

by Lobo_Loca



Series: IkeSoren drabbles [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-RD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobo_Loca/pseuds/Lobo_Loca
Summary: “You were most untimely in coming back to bed,” Soren said.Ike tossed his cloak over Soren’s shoulders. “Got distracted by the sunrise.”“I suppose it is slightly more picturesque than the sunrises at the fort,” Soren allowed, huddling into Ike’s side.





	sunrise at the top of the world

Soren woke as the warm body next to him slid away. He frowned, burrowing deeper into their blankets and furs but kept his ears open as Ike had acquired a few bad habits on their travels.

Mostly taking on the various handfuls of bandits raiding their camp on his own, because he didn’t think it was worth waking Soren over.  Which may have been true as Ike was well into his prime and was a better swordsman with a blindfold, earplugs, and one arm tied behind his back than most highwaymen, but nonetheless Soren preferred to be awake and watching Ike’s back if Ike was going to involve himself in combat.

This time mostly likely wasn’t bandits though. Not with their camp this high in the mountain pass and spring barely upon them with plenty of snow still out and about. (Soren would’ve preferred to wait a week or two before setting out, even if that would’ve meant heading out with the first spring caravans. But Ike had been getting restless. And it wasn’t like a little bit of cold could stop them so long as they had adequate gear and a fire tome on hand.)

Rustling accompanied Ike as he pulled on his clothes, then socks and boots. A muted clinking had Soren cracking open an eye as Ike strapped his sword to his side.

“If there are bandits out there, speak now, or face the consequences,” Soren grumbled.

Ike glanced over. “No bandits, promise.”

“Good.” Soren rolled over and paused. “No armies, mercenaries, goddesses, knights, rebels, or royalty either, yes?”

Ike snorted. “None, Soren.”

Soren yawned, murmuring, “Then go finish your business with nature and come back to bed before it gets cold.”

“Alright,” Ike said, leaning down to ruffle Soren’s hair before slipping out the tent flap into the dark morning.

Rolling over, Soren dozed back to sleep. He awoke in the dark again, Ike’s side gone cold and boots faintly crunching snow just outside the tent. Soren waited for the tent flap to open and Ike to duck in, letting out warmth until he managed to tie the flap closed again then shedding layers before he crawled back under the blankets.

Seconds ticked by, then minutes. The tent flap stayed stubbornly closed, and the slowly brightening morning silent.

WIth an aggravated sigh, Soren shed the warm cocoon of blankets and pulled on his robes, cloak, and boots before grabbing his fire and wind tomes. He stepped out of the tent and nearly ran straight into Ike’s back.

Ike glanced over his shoulder, eyes crinkling to match the content slant of his mouth.

“You were most untimely in coming back to bed,” Soren said. He pulled his fur-lined cloak tighter around himself.

Ike tossed the corner of his cloak over Soren’s shoulders and tuck Soren under his arm. “Got distracted by the sunrise.”

Soren glanced out over the pinkish gold dawn-streaked mountains to where the peaks met the sky and the sun had turned the horizon into brilliant shades of blinding white, burnished gold, cerulean blue, pastel pink, and deep indigo all stacked on top of each other.

“I suppose it is slightly more picturesque than the sunrises at the fort,” Soren allowed, huddling into Ike’s side.

Ike glanced down. “Breakfast or back to bed?”

“Breakfast,” Soren replied. He was already up—might as well get the day started and get off this goddess forsaken mountain that much quicker.

**Author's Note:**

> [Photo reference](https://www.istockphoto.com/photo/majestic-sunrise-over-the-mountains-gm185067762-19160239) for the sunrise (especially since Soren isn't doing it justice) 
> 
> Wrote this to prove to myself I can still write happy things. Not quite fluffy like I intended, but kinda quietly content, which is pretty much all Soren would admit to anyway.


End file.
